cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
An Introduction to Francoism in the Eyes of a Outsider
An Introduction to Francoism in the Eyes of a Outsider was written by buzzboygt after a year study of the works of the Pacific Press. The purpose of the literature is to allow an non biased approach of Francoism to be seen in the eyes of the general populus of Cyber Nations. Dedication This work is dedicated to all who enjoy Cyber Nations. Introduction The first time a person enters the world of Cyber Nations, it can be a bit confusing. Within two minutes of joining, the new member can be assured of two things; a new game that will occupy their time with a fun and addicting simulation, and a mailbox full of recruitment mail. There choice in the second of these will affect the firsts overall affect. Many people have joined Cyber Nations and entered an alliance that goes contrary to their ideology and falter out of this great game. In order to prevent this from occurring, this text is designed to introduce political theory that have shaped Cyber Nations. One of the most influential ideologies is Francoism. It has influenced more alliances and nations within Cyber Nations than any other ideology has. It is supported by almost every alliance and is viewed by many as a great ideology within the game. I am not a Francoist, nor will I ever claim to be, but I have spent my time on Cyber Nations studying this deology because of what it represents, a complete thought process of life. At this very moment, many people are fighting and running there nations into anarchy to defend this ideology. Every year, a war will occur because of disputes over the meaning or practice of it. Any idea that can cause many people, most who do not know each other, to unite under a common banner demands to be respected, no matter how you feel about the details. Francoism Francoism is the ideology created and propagated by the New Pacific Order and the New Polar Order. These two alliances claim to be under the same doctrinal obligation. Until the Fifth Great War of Cyber Nations, the NPO and NpO were comrades at all respects. In recent times, these two Franco Orders are rival on the global scale. This is centered on concepts within Francoism. Francoism is a mesh of several ideologies. Francoism has echoes of Machiavellian leadership, Marxist and Leninist ideology, and Fascism. Through the text provided and propagated by both Orders one can see several pillars that are within Francoism. Pillars of Francoism 1: Evolution of Society (Permanent Revolution) According to Vladimir, “The natural world that we see around us is a brutal one: a world where no law, no morality, and no right or wrong exist (An Introduction to Francoism)” This idea is under the premise of the Postmodern Idea of no absolutes. It is said that, “Francoism has been continually developed through the experiences of a Nation over its near five year history.” This means that the ideology is always changing. 2: Representative Government (Autocratic Democracy) Autocratic Democracy was the key issue discussed within Francoist text “The Sage and the Student.” This text tells the tale of a student learning from the learned Sage regarding Francoism. The student wants to learn about one trait of Francoism, Autocratic Democracy. The Sage tells the student, “it is the democratic will of the people being channeled through an autocratic institution.” A Council fulfills the requirement of Autocratic Institution. This Council is six seats elected legislative house. The Emperor is the head of the council. The people are placed into “The Body Republic.” This group is allowed to vote the Council and certain issues that are given to them by the Emperor. 3: Limited Freedom (Paradox of Freedom) Vladimir said concerning freedom, “Before the development of alliances there existed only the state of nature -- a state of absolute freedom for the individual nation. In this state, there is no right or wrong, no universal morality, and no law; individual nations are free to do whatever they want and take whatever they desire. However, the state of nature is not one of peace. Individual nations freely attempt to take what they want from others by force, whether the goal is the acquisition of some material good or of an emotional rush. (The Meaning of Freedom)” According to Francoism, society is always changing between state of Anarchy (the state of nature) and civilization. In a state of Anarchy, freedom is absolute and security is dependent upon the fists of the independent nations. In a state of civilization, the government has complete control of all aspects of government. In order to create the ideal amount of freedom, an alliance “must lift itself out from the state of nature by way of an absolute sovereign -- one who will forcibly resolve the conflicts of the past age and take the alliance into a new one. (The Meaning of Freedom)” This original sovereign, according to Francoism, is Francos Spain within NationState. What these Pillars Create These three pillars create a single party society. This party controls the politics of the Franco society until the end of an era. Each era is symbolic of the emperor in charge. Each emperor is the sovereign. The amount of control the sovereign gives to the people decides the amount of freedom that is within a society. The responsibility of the member of a Francoistic society is given a single responsibility, “To be a Comrade, to be a Comrade of the Order, to be a Comrade for the Order is to stand united in the common defense of our common ideology. (Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address One)” The responsibility is to be given to the emperor without question. “And this, my comrades, illustrates to us the benefits of uniting our sovereignty in an Emperor to combat the chaos of nature. For in the state of nature, we cannot defend ourselves against the onslaught of the barbarian hoards, the tech raiders, the minor alliances, the highway marauders. But when we unite our strength in a Supreme Sovereign, an Emperor, He can use our strength to hold back the hoards, to hold back the jungles of nature, and the schemes of man. So let us, comrades, during these days of war, and too, in the days of peace that will come, never forget our loyalty to each other, to the Emperor and loyalty from the Order. (Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Three)” As a worldview, Francoism is a Marxist-Leninist. As a student of real life worldviews, I can see that all of Francism is connected to this ideology in some way. It is atheist in its nature. “And so comrades, as we continue in this war against FAN, remember: we do not win because some God wills it, we do not crush our enemies because of some strange religious notion of destiny -- we win because we, because you, my comrades, have and continue to create institutions that are Francoist! (Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Four)” The duty of the emperor is a single job, to defend the will of the people. “To say that the Emperor is the Order is not to suggest that one man is the Order, but rather it is to say that the Emperor embodies the whole Pacifican movement, acting as a conduit through which an entire people can act. (The Sage and the Student)” Despite this, they do not support democratic election and do not give any rights, other than election of Council, to its members. The Emperor himself is not elected by the people, “the Emperor rises to power by acclaim.” He is not elected, but assumes the position. The student in “The Sage and the Student” proclaims, “Our Emperor is less of a conventional emperor and more an Avatar, a physical manifestation of the divine spirit that we have come to know as Pacifica.” The ideas and movement of he is Pacificism and, therefore Francoism. This represents the pillar of Permanent Revolution, for every emperor creates a new meaning of Francoism. Therefore, to understand Francoism one must look at the policies and ideologies of the Emperor of the New Pacific Order for he is Francoism. Francos Spain, who Francoism is named after, was never the Emperor of the NPO on Cyber Nations and is not listed as of 08/08/08 as a founder of the NPO on Cyber Nations. Category:Francoism Category:Amalgamatistic Literature Category:Buzzboygt